My Brother is My Sweet Enemy
by Aoi-Umay
Summary: Kehidupan Ciel Phantomhive yang sempurna tiba-tiba berubah menjadi malapetaka kala diusik dengan datangnya anggota baru keluarga Phantomhive, bagaimana mungkin Ciel yang sejak lahir merupakan keturunan tunggal keluarga Phantomhive bisa memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki? * Complate Chapter* Warning : typo, OOC,AU,R&R please, DLDR, don't flame... Enjoy Reading...
1. Chapter 1

*hormat* Perkenalkan... saya AoiUmay, author baru ^w^. Sudah sekitar dua minggu ini saya membaca fic-fic disini dan membuat saya ingin membuat fic juga, mungkin masih banyak kekurangan dalam fic perdana saya ini, mohon kritik dan sarannya agar saya bisa termatifasi untuk menjadi author yang lebih baik. Mohon bantuannya ^^ *hormat*

Disclaimer:

©Yana Toboso

Summary:

Kehidupan Ciel Phantomhive yang sempurna tiba-tiba berubah menjadi malapetaka kala diusik dengan datangnya anggota baru keluarga Phantomhive, bagaimana mungkin Ciel yang sejak lahir merupakan keturunan tunggal keluarga Phantomhive bisa memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki?

oooooOooooo

*Chapter 1 : Datangnya Anggota baru?

Mentari sudah merangkak naik, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu yang semakin siang masih terlihat sesosok yang mengeliat di atas tempat tidur, seolah dia masih ingin berada di alam mimpi dan enggan keluar dari balik selimutnya.

Terlihat pergerakan lagi di atas tempat tidur, mungkin dia merasa sudah saatnya bangun, walau hari ini adalah hari minggu, tapi perutnya yang keroncongan memaksakan kedua matanya untuk membuka. Iris biru yang bagaikan langit pagi itu membuka perlahan, meyesuaikan dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela lantai dua kamarnya. Pemuda beriris biru itu mengerjamkan matanya perlahan dan mulai meririk jam yang ada dimeja samping tempat tidurnya. Matanya membelalak seketika saat dia sadar jam yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya telah berkhianat dengan menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi, namun setelah mengamati keadaan sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa cahaya matahari yang terang telah menyerobot disela-sela jendelanya, pemuda itupun yakin bukan jam yang mengkhianatinya tapi ibunya yang telah lupa membangunkannya.

T^T

Terdengar suara gubrak gubruk dari lantai dua, mendengar keributan yang terjadi diatas, sepasang suami istri yang sedang merada di ruang tamu itupun sadar bahwa pangeran kecil mereka sudah bangun. Pasangan suami istri itu pun segera tersenyum pada tamu yang datang ke rumah lantai dua bergaya minimalis modernnya tersebut.

"adikmu baru saja bangun, dia memang susah untuk bangun pagi" ucap yang istri sambil tersenyum ramah.

Pemuda yang tengah duduk di hadapan pasangan suami istri itupun hanya tersenyum maklum mendengar keributan yang didengarnya.

Sedangkan di lantai dua, pemuda beriris biru itu sedang berusaha berdiri dari lilitan selimutnya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin remaja berusia 17 tahun masih menimbulkan suara yang begitu menghebohkan ketika bangun. Dengan masih terlilit pada selimutnya sendiri membuatnya sulit untuk beranjak dari atas tempat tidurnya, membuat si surai kelabu harus iklas menyerahkan kepalanya terbentur pada lantai kayu kamarnya dengan posisi separuh tubuh masih berada di atas tempat tidur dan sisa tubuh yang lain terjun dengan indah ke dasar lantai, hal itu sukses menimbulkan suara berdentum yang keras. Kini si iris biru benar-benar harus bangun.

"Mom... kenapa tidak membangunkan aku!" teriak si iris biru sambil menuruni tangga depan kamar tidurnya

"Ciel... jangan teriak-teriak kita sedang keadatangan tamu" ujar si ibu yang bergegas menghampiri putranya yang sudah turun ke lantai satu

Si iris biru yang di panggil dengan nama Ciel itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya dua kali dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya pada sang ibu

"Siapa mom? Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ada tamu?" tanya si surai kelabu penasaran

"Kakakmu" jawab sang ibu pendek seraya menyeret tangan sang putra dengan sayang

Ciel hanya terkaget-kaget saat tahu ibunya tiba-tiba menyeretnya menuju ruang tamu

"Ciel kenalkan, ini adalah kakakmu" ujap sang ibu sambil menujuk sesosok pemuda berparas tampan, berkulit putih pucat dan bermahkotakan rambut hitam yang menawan, yang tengah duduk dengan santai di depan kepala keluarga Phantomhive.

Pemuda yang diperkirakan Ciel berusia sekitar awal 20 tahunan itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah ke arah Ciel berdiri sambil menyunggingkan senyum membuat iris merahnya menyala menggoda, hanya tinggal beberapa langkah dia menjangkau Ciel dan kemudian... Greb, sebuah pergerakan yang tiba-tiba diberikan pada Ciel membuat tubuh kecil Ciel tak mampu membuat pergerakan yang dapat menguntungkannya, dia harus terima kalau tubuh mungilnya itu udah dalam kungkungan tangan si raven.

"Ciel.. aku tak meyangka engkau adik yang manis" ucap si raven pelan di dekat telinga si kecil

"Aaaaaghhhh... lapaskan aku" teriak Ciel menulikan telingan semua penghuni rumah

T^T

Ciel Phantomhive masih merasa dalam dunia mimpi hari itu, bagaimana mungkin kehidupan Ciel yang indah dan sempurna menjadi sebuah malapetaka dalam kurung waktu kurang dari sehari, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa punya seorang kakak jika dari lahir dia adalah seorang anak tunggal dari keluaga Phamtomhive.

Ciel masih menatap nanar pemuda yang tengah duduk di hadapanya kini, pemuda itu memakai hem hitam di padukan dengan celana biru tua mambuat kesan yang sangat maskulin tertanam dalam dirinya sangan berbeda dengan penampilan Ciel yang sekarang, dia yang masih memakai kaos oblong di padu dengan celana pendek merupakan seragam yang menemaninya saat di rumah, di tambah lagi sisa-sisa saliva yang masih bertengger di sudut mulutnya. Nenek-nenek naik ojek pun dapat mengenali bahwa manusia ini baru saja bangun tidur tanpa sempat pergi ke kamar mandi terlabih dahulu.

Si iris merah bagaikan darah itu mengamati setiap inci penampilan 'adik'nya ini dengan teliti, dia segera tersenyum ke arah Ciel kerena dia sadar kalau Ciel juga memperhatikanya.

"Ciel, kenalkan ini kakakmu Sebastian Michaelis" terang pria bermahkota biru kelabu yang tengah duduk di sebelah kanan Ceil. Pria bermahkota biru kelabu dan beriris biru kelam yang sama seperti Ciel merupakan kepala keluarga Phantomhive, Vincent Phantomhive

"Kau pasti senang kan Ciel? Kini kau tak akan sendirian lagi" sebuah suara sopran membuat Ciel menoleh kearah kirinya dan menatap tajam ke arah suara ibunya. Wanita berparas cantik dan berkulit putih bagaikan polselen itupun hanya tersenyum menanggapi tatapan tajam sang putra tercinta. Rachel Phamtomhive tidak akan mampu marah pada putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa dia menjadi kakakku" tunjuk Ciel pada pemuda di hadapannya itu, sedang yang di tunjuk hanya tersenyum menanggapi ulah lucu adiknya

"Ciel yang sopan bersikap pada kakakmu" tegur Vincent pelan, sedangkan Ciel hanya mampu ber-ich dalam hati.

"Dia adalah putra 'baptisku'" jelas Vincent mengawali ceritanya yang super panjang

Vincent Phantomhive dan Tanaka Michaelis merupakan sahabat lama, Tanaka yang berupakan blasteran Jepang-Inggris, hidup bersama sang ayah di Inggis setelah sang ibu meninggal dunia. Tanaka muda yang memiliki ketertarikan pada bisnis mengajak Vincent muda untuk mendirikan perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang mainan anak-anak. Keduanya adalah pemuda yang tekun sehingga perkembangan perusahaan mareka maju pesat, sehingga akhirnya Tanaka ingin kembali ke negara asal ibunya yaitu Jepang, bagaimanapun dia nyaman berada di Inggris dia juga ingin mengembangkan perusahaannya sampai ke negeri ibunya. Sekitar 20 tahun yang lalu Tanaka menginggalkan Inggis dan menyerahkan seluruh tanggung jawab perusahaan pada Vincent Phantomhive serta memboyong seluruh keluarga Michaelis pindah ke Jepang.

Dan sekitar sebulan yang lalu, sepasang suami istri keluarga Michaelis meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil di pinggiran kota Tokyo, Sebastian yang saat itu tinggal di Inggris karena kuliah, ditinggali sebuah wasiat yang mengatakan dia harus mencari ayah baptisnya yang berada di Inggris, dan meminta bantuan sang ayah baptisnya agar mengurusi cabang perusahaan di Jepang yang sedikit kacau karena kematian mendadak presdirnya itu.

Ciel hanya bisa melonggo saat sang ayah selesai bercerita, semua orang di ruangan itu sedang menantikan reaksi apa yang akan Ciel tunjukkan. Akankah Ciel terkejut karena mereka kedatangan anggota keluarga baru, senang karena dia punya saudara atau malah marah karena tiba-tiba dia harus menerima kenyataan menjadi seorang adik. Tak ada yang mampu mengartikan seperti apa ekspresi Ciel sekarang ini, dan tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa isi kepala pemuda berambut kelabu tersebut. Namun saat bibir mungil Ciel berucap mampu membuat ketiga manusia yang menatapnya lekat-lekat menjadi sweatdrop.

"Mom, ayo kita makan aku sudah kelaparan"


	2. Chapter 2

Terimakasih saya ucapkan kepada para pembaca, saya sangat senang setengah mati karena akhirnya ada yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic saya...

Terimakasih minna-san... *hormat* #terharu

**Enjoy Reading ^o^**

**Chapter 2 : Misi Pertama**

HuuuH...

Ciel menghela nafas super panjang saat menghadapi hari senin keesokan harinya. Peristiwa kemarin masih terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya. Akhir minggu ini kedua orang tuanya akan terbang ke Jepang untuk melaksanakan wasiat terakhir sahabat ayahnya. Jika Ciel masih ingin menetap di Inggis untuk menyelesaikan sekolahnya di High School London dia harus rela berbagi rumah dengan kakak barunya itu atau dia harus rela meninggalkan London dan ikut ke Jepang bersama kedua orang tuanya. Andaikan bukan karena tahun ini merupakan tahun terakhir Ciel di High School tentu Ciel akan dengan senang hati mengekor kedua orang tuanya ke Jepang, walaupun Ciel sama sekali tidak bisa bahasa Jepang, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada harus tinggal serumah dengan kakak barunya itu. Apalagi Rachel Phantomhive yang merupakan pengemar dorama-dorama jepang tentu dengan sangat senang hati bisa 'stay' di jepang untuk sementara waktu, bahkan dia dengan sangat tega meninggalkan putra semata wayangnya yang katanya sangat di sayanginya itu tinggal berdua bersama rubah berwujud manusia yang baru dikenalnya kemarin. Ciel tak mungkin pindah dari rumahnya, kenapa dia harus repot-repot pindah dan mencari tempat tinggal baru jika itu adalah rumahnya, yang harusnya pindah itu adalah orang yang seenak jidatnya mengaku sebagai kakaknya.

Itulah hal yang di ungkapkan Ciel pagi tadi pada kedua orang tuanya, namun sang ibu menolak keras usulan Ciel yang meminta Sebastian pergi dari rumah kediaman keluarga Phamtomhive

"Bukankah lebih baik Sebastian tinggal disini, dan menjagamu selama kami pergi dear" ucapan sang ibu masih terbayang-bayang dalam benak Ciel dan ampuh membuat Ciel mengeram dan mengapalkan tangannya. Kesal!

T^T

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, tapi sepertianya masih belum ada pergerakan dari pemuda berambut kelabu tersebut, dia masih nyenyak dalam tidurnya walaupun alarm jam yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya sudah berteriak-teriak untuk membangunkannya. Dia hanya makin merapatkan selimut saat sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya

"Ciel... bangun sudah pagi, nanti kau bisa terlambat sekolah" sebuah suara samar-samar terdengar oleh telinga si kecil

"Lima menit lagi" gumam Ciel masih dengan mata yang terpejam

Terdengar helaan nafas sebelum... Cup... sebuah bibir seksi mengecup pipi Ciel dengan lembut seraya berbisik di telinga si iris biru

"Ciel kau mau bangun sendiri atau aku akan memaksamu untuk bangun?"

Ciel segera membuka matanya saat dia menyadari bahwa suara yang dia dengar itu bukanlah suara sopran sang ibu, itu suara berat seorang pria, dan suara itu juga bukan suara sang ayah. Ciel segera membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa si usil yang menganggu tidurnya dan Ciel dapat merasakan jantungnya hampir keluar dari rongganya, saat dia tahu manusia yang menganggu tidurnya adalah Sebastian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" teriak Ciel sambil mengusap-usap pipinya setelah dia sadar apa yang si raven lakukan padanya

"Aku hanya membantu mom menbangunkanmu" jawab si raven tenang

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Dasar mesum!" sembur si kecil

"Apa? Kau tanya apa yang ku lakukan padamu? Kau ingin aku melakukannya lagi padamu?" goda si raven sambil perlahan melangkah mendekati si iris biru yang sedang beringsut ke ujung ranjangnya.

Sebastian yang merasa menang mengoda adiknya itu, hanya tersenyum mesum melihat reaksi yang diberikan Ciel, dia semakin mendekati Ciel yang kini sudah berada di pojokan ranjang dan terhimpit antara dinding dan Sebastian. Ciel segera mengambil inisiatif untuk melompat dari rajangnya untuk menghindari tatapan mesum Sebastian. Dan sedetik kemudian saat Ciel mencoba melompat dari ranjangnya, tanpa disadari dia tersandung selimut yang tadi melilitnya dan sukses terjerembap di atas lantai kamar dan menimbulkan bunyi 'Bam' yang disusul dengan rintihan si kecil.

Sebastian yang melihat Ciel sedang tersungkur segara membantu adiknya itu untuk bangun dan menduduknya kembali di ujung ranjang, Ciel yang sedang merasakan sakit di dahinya hanya mampu mengaduh dan tidak memperdulikan lagi bahwa yang menolongnya adalah Sebastian. Si iris merah yang tidak tega melihat adiknya kesakitan, dia mengelus dahi Ciel dengan perlahan dan mengecup singkat dahi Ciel yang tadi terbentur lantai.

"Ayo Ciel kita sudah ditunggu sarapan di bawah" ajak Sebstian sambil meninggalkan kamar Ciel membuat si iris biru terbelalak menghadapi tingkah si raven dan tanpa Ciel sadari 'Blus' wajah imut Ciel memerah dan memanas.

T^T

"Ciel tidak bisakah kau sehari saja tidak menimbulkan suara yang heboh saat bangun?" tanya sang ayah saat Ciel sudah memasuki area dapur yang menjadi satu dengan ruang makan

"Itu karena salah dia dad" bela Ciel, sambil menunjuk sebastian yang sudah berpakaian rapi dan menyantap sarapannya dengan santai

"Ciel... jangan salahkan kakakmu, tadi mom yang memintanya untuk membangunkanmu" terang si ibu yang masih sibuk di dapur

"Lagi pula sampai kapan kamu akan berhenti berlaku tidak sopan apa kakakmu? Dad lihat Sebastian itu sangat menyukaimu Ciel, tidak bisakan kau malakukan hal yang sama" tanya Vincent pada putranya

"Kalau terus seperti ini, dad dan mom tidak akan tega meninggalkan kamu berdua di rumah" ujar Vincent lirih, bahkan sangat lirih membuatnya terdengar seperti bisikan.

Ciel jadi merasa bersalah pada kedua orang tuanya karena sikapnya yang keterlaluan pada Sebastian, walaupun dia masih belum terima dengan kehadiran Sebastian tapi Ciel tahu bahwa semua yang ayahnya lakukan itu semata-mata untuk membantu sahabatnya. Ciel mulai mempertimbangkan sikapnya pada Sebastian, Ciel mulai merasa bersalah jika kedua orang tuanya harus menunda perjalanan ke Jepang hanya karena merasa khawatir dia tidak bisa akur dengan Sebastian padahal dia tahu mom dan dad nya sudah menantikan perjalanan ini. Ciel hendak berjanji pada orang tuanya untuk memcoba akur dengan Sebastian sebelum sebuah suara mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kalau Ciel masih tidak mau akur denganku, lebih baik potong uang sakunya saja dad" usul si raven membuat si kecil mengeram dan mengepalkan tangannya seraya berdoa semoga orang tuanya tidak mendengarkan usul Sebastian

"Usulan yang bagus" sambar sang ibu dari balik dapur, sontak membuat Ciel membeku merasa terkhianati oleh sang ibu dan Ciel hampir saja akan membunuh si raven saat sang ayah beragumen sama seperti ibunya dan keduanya mulai mengancam Ciel akan memotong uang sakunya jika sampai akhir pekan ini Ciel belum bisa akur dengan Sebastian.

"Akan ku bunuh kau Sebastian Michaelis" jerit Ciel dalam hati

T^T

Tersisa tiga hari sebelum keberangkatan kedua orang tuanya ke Jepang. Dalam kurung waktu yang singkat itu Ciel harus bisa membuat orang tuanya yakin bahwa dia bisa akur dengan kakaknya untuk menyelamatkan uang sakunya yang terancam di potong oleh sang ayah sekaligus membuat Sebastian tidak betah berada dirumahnya, jadi ketika kedua orang tuanya berangkat ke Jepang dia akan bebas dari sang raven dan menikmati uang sakunya yang utuh.

Tanpa sadar Ciel terkekeh saat menyadari rencananya yang begitu briliant. Tapi kekehannya langsung terhenti saat dia mendengar sebuah suara berbisik di telinganya

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Ciel?"

Ciel yang saat itu berada di tepi jendela kaca kamarnya terlonjak kaget mengetahui Sebastian yang sudah berada didekatnya

"Sejak kapan si gila ini masuk?" batin Ciel

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" bentak si kecil pada si raven

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri" jawab Sebastian seraya duduk di pinggiran ranjang Ciel

"Bukan urusanmu" bentak Ciel lagi sambil meninggalkan Sebastian yang masih betah tinggal dikamar Ciel. Ciel hanya bisa ber-ich saat sudah berada diluar kamarnya, bagaimana mungkin kehidupan Ciel yang sempurna mendadak menjadi berantakan setelah kedatangan Sebastian. Dan Ciel sudah bertekat akan membuat Sebastian angkat kaki dari rumahnya.

T^T

Malam itu semua anggota keluarga Phantomhive menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Telihat Sebastian yang tengah sibuk mengutak atik komputer lipatnya sedangkan Vincent Phantonhive tengah tekun menonton tayangan televisi. Di sisi lain rumah tersebut Rachel dan Ciel tengah berkutat di dalam dapur, mungkin hal yang langka melihat Ciel yang mau repot-repot membantu ibunya, Ciel yang biasanya paling malas berurusan dengan dapur kini dengan senang hati melibatkan diri bersama ibunya, tentu saja Ciel melakukan ini untuk menjalankan misi 'usil' yang telah dia rancang sepulang sekolah tadi.

"Mom... mana cangkir manusia itu?" tanya Ciel ringan, sadar bahwa ibunya sedang menatamnya tajam buru-buru Ciel mengoreksi kata-katanya

"Hmm... maksudku mana cangkir untuk kak Sebastian mom? Biar aku saja yang membawanya" tawar Ciel sambil nyengir lebar pada ibunya untuk menutupi rasa getir karena menanggil Sebastian dengan panggilan 'kak'

"Tumben?" tanya Rachel singkat namun penuh selidik

"Kan mom sendiri yang memintaku untuk akur dengan kak Sebastian. Iya kan?" Ciel memasang muka paling manis agar dapat mengelabui ibunya.

Rachel lebih memilih menyerah setelah melihat wajah innocent Ciel, dia termakan mentah-mentah pada muka manis Ciel yang penuh kepalsuan saat itu. Rachel menyerangkan dua cangkir berisi teh dan kopi, teh untuk Sebastian dan kopi untuk Vincent, dengan bersemangat Ciel segera melenggang menuju ruang keluarga membawa minuman untuk ayahnya dan Sebastian, dia ingin segera melihat Sebastian sakit perut setelah meminum teh yang sudah Ciel campuri dengan obat pencuci perut dosis tinggi.

"Ini kopi untuk ayah dan teh untuk kakak" ujar Ciel sambil tersenyum lebar sambil meletakkan cangkir dimeja

Vincent yang tengah menonton televisi dan mendengar suara manis sang putra langsung tercengang dibuatnya, bagaimana mungkin Ciel yang sampai kemarin masih berteriak-teriak tidak bisa menerima kehadiran Sebastian, kini dengan manisnya memanggilnya dengan panggilan kakak.

"Kau baik-baik saja Ciel?" tanya sang ayah sambil menyentuh kening sang putra, takut-takut kalau Ciel tengah demam

"Aku baik-baik saja dad" elak Ciel sambil menurunkan tangan Phantomhive senior

"Aku sadar kelakuanku kemarin terlalu kekanak-kanakan" ujar Ciel sambil melangkah mendekati tempat duduk Sebastian "Mulai sekarang aku akan akur dengannya dad" lanjut Ciel sambil merangkul bahu si raven

Vincent masih terheran-heran dengan tingkah laku si surai kelabu, dia masih tidak percaya sang putra bisa dengan cepat berubah menjadi dewasa, sedangkan Sebastian yang sedang dirangkul si mungil hanya tersenyum senang dan sedetik kemudian Sebastian mendaratkan kecupan lembut di pipi Ciel yang seputih porselen "aku senang sekali Ciel, kau berubah menjadi sangat manis seperti ini" ujarnya sambil mengembangkan senyum ke arah Ciel yang sudah melepas rangkulannya

Walaupun Ciel dapat tersenyum setelah menerima kecupan dari Sebastian tapi dalam hatinya dia mengutuk Sebastian habis-habisan, menyebut semua sumpah serapah yang dia tahu dan berjanji dalam hati akan mencekik sampai mati manusia bersurai hitam itu, jika semua sandiwara ini bukan untuk menyukseskan misinya, Ciel akan memilih mati dari pada bersikap manis seperti tadi.

"Honey.. bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang tolong buatkan teh saja" ucap Vincent pada sang istri saat Rachel sudah masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga sambil membawa nampan berisi cheese cake

"Oh maaf, akan aku buatkan lagi ya.." tawar Rachel sambil menaruh nampannya di atas meja

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar minuman saja dad?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi, tak lain adalah suara yang berasal dari Sebastian

"Mom pasti capek kalau harus membuat teh lagi, jadi dad minum saja tehku aku tidak masalah minum kopi punya dad" tawar Sebastian pada sang ayah

"Baiklah" ucap sang ayah singkat sambil mengambil cangkir berisi teh yang di sodorkan Sebastian dan segera meminumnya. Ciel hanya melonggo melihat proses mengambil alihan teh 'berbahaya' itu, terlalu cepat prosesnya dan Ciel tidak pernah mengantisipasi hal ini sebelumnya membuatnya telat melarang sang ayah meneguk racun tersebut. Wajah Ciel memucat saat rencananya gagal dan malah mengorbankan orang yang tidak bersalah, ini tidak seperti yang diharapkannya.

Ciel segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan beranjak menuju kamar, sebelum suara sang ibu menghentikan langkahnya "Mau kemana Ciel? Kau tak mau makan cake dulu?" tanya Rachel

"Tidak mom.. aku harus belajar besok ada ujian" jawab Ciel bohong, tanpa menoleh kebelakang Ciel melesat menuju kemarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

"Bodoh... apa yang kau lakukan Ciel" umpatnya pada diri sendiri sambil membenamkan wajah ketumpukan bantal di atas tempat tidurnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian dia mendengar suara sang ayah yang berkali-kali mebuka dan menutup pintu kamar mandi yang berada di dekat dapur.


	3. Chapter 3

Minna... Chapter 3 Update *g ada yang tanya* #plak

Senang sekali rasanya saat karya yang kita buat dihargai oleh orang lain *terharu* T^T

Terimakasih kepada semua Readers yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic geje yang semakin geje ini, tapi saya akan berusaha untuk menjadi author yang baik.

Akhir kata ... R&R ^o^)/

*Chapter 3: Misi Selanjutnya

Sebenarnya jika Ciel mau, dia bisa saja bangun pagi tanpa harus dibangunkan terlebih dahulu, atau bangun tanpa menimbulkan suara yang mengegerkan seisi rumah. Seperti pagi ini, Ciel sudah bangun 30 menit lebih awal dari kebiasaannya, dia tengah mengendap-endap disebuah ruangan depan kamar tidurnya dan tak lain ruangan itu adalah kamar tidur Sebastian. Ruangan itu masih sepi, terdengar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi yang berada di ujung ruangan. Perlahan-lahan Ciel melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja belajar tempat Sebastian meletakkan laptopnya, selagi Sebastian tengah sibuk dengan acara mandinya Ciel membuka laptop Sebastian dan memasukkan beberapa file virus komputer agar menjangkiti file-file penting milik Sebastian.

"Nikmatilah hadiah dariku, Sebastian..." gumam Ciel sambil terkekeh pelan

Ciel segera kembali ke kamarnya sendiri dengan masih tersenyum simpul membayangkan akan seperti apa wajah Sebastian saat dia tahu semua data di laptopnya menghilang, Ciel pun segera bergegas kembali ke kamarnya dan bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Hari ini mood Ciel sudah membaik setelah sangat bertolak belakang dengan mood ciel beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Pagi mom..." sapa Ciel ketika dia sudah turun ke ruang makan

Pagi ini ada sedikit suasana yang berbeda nampak dari ruang makan keluarga Phantomhive, ruang yang biasanya dipakai sebagai markas untuk menghabiskan waktu pada pagi hari, kali ini terlihat sedikit sepi, dia tidak melihat sang ayah yang biasanya selalu meminum kopi serta membaca koran paginya, dia juga tidak melihat Sebastian yang biasanya sudah rapi dan duduk di samping ayahnya. Yang dia lihat hanya sang ibu yang sangat sibuk dengan berbagai alat masak yang tengah ia cuci.

"Yang lain kemana mom?" tanya Ciel seraya duduk di kursi yang biasanya dia tempati

Wanita baruh baya itu segera menoleh ke arah Ciel yang tengah menyesap teh yang terhidang di samping pancake nya

"Ayahmu masih dikamar Ciel" terang sang ibu dengan sorot mata yang sendu

"Sepertinya, setelah sarapan mom akan mengajak ayahmu ke Rumah Sakit, kelihatannya ayahmu dehidrasi setelah diare semalaman" lanjut sang ibu sambil kembali menekuni aktivitas mencucinya

Mendengar penjelsan sang ibu sontak Ciel hanya mampu menyembunyikan wajahnya, rasa bersalah kembali menyelimutinya setelah mengingat kebodohan apa yang kemarin dia berbuat

"Aku ikut ya mom" pinta Ciel penuh harap

"Kau kan harus sekolah Ciel, lagipula kelihatannya ayahmu baik-baik saja, mungkin hanya akan di infus dan diberi beberapa obat, besok mungkin sudah sembuh jadi jangan terlalu khawatir" ucap sang ibu menenangkan putranya yang kini hanya bisa berdiam diri, tenggelam pada rasa bersalahnya.

Sang ibu yang merasa heran dengan reaksi putranya segera berjalan ke arah Ciel dan mengelus pipi sang putra dengan sayang. Ciel hanya mampu mengangguk dan membiarkan tangan halus sang ibu terus mengelusnya, perasaan bersalahnya berangur-angsur menguap seiring dengan sentuhan sang ibu yang menghangatkan sanubari.

"Kakakmu kemana ya Ciel? Kenapa sampai sekerang dia belum turun?" tanya sang ibu sambil memandangi tangga kayu yang berada dibelakang punggung Ciel

"Apa mungkin dia belum bangun? Semalam mom lihat Sebastian sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya" imbuh Rachel sambil mengambil tempat duduk didekat Ciel

Tak lama berselang terdengar suara langkah dari arah belakang tempat Ciel duduk, Ciel segera menoleh menatap sesosok pemuda yang tengah turun menuju ruang makan. Ciel harus berusaha keras agar tawanya tidak meledak seketika, saat dia melihat penampilan Sebastian yang kacau balau, rambut Sebastian yang biasanya berwarna hitam legam kini ada sedikit warna merah cerah mencuat di tengah-tengah kepalanya, dan semakin mendekat bau Sebastian yang biasanya beraroma maskulin khas parfum merek Black Code dari Giorgio Armani berubah menjadi bau seperti telur busuk

"Ih... kau pakai parfum apa? Apa kau memakai parfum sigung?" sindir Ciel sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangan munggilnya ke depan hidung

"Apa yang terjadi Seb?" tanya Rachel khawatir, menoleh ke arah menusia setengah sigung yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka di ruang makan

"Lebih baik kau mandi dan ganti baju lagi Seb" usul Rachel yang sudah pindah ke tempat duduk disamping Sebastian

"Tidak ada apa-apa mom, mungkin ada yang 'dengan sengaja' menukar sampo dan parfumku" ucap Sebastian tajam sambil melirik ke arah Ciel yang masih mengibas-ibaskan tangan dengan berwajah innocent

Ciel yang melihat penampilan berantakan Sebastian kembali menekuni kegiatan menikmati morning tehnya dengan sedikit bersenandung lirih mengamati hasil karyanya yang sukses besar, setelah kemarin misi yang dia rancang berantakan setidaknya hari ini misinya berhasil.

Ciel buru-buru menyelesaikan acara sarapannya dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduk, sesaat dia menyadari bahwa Sebastian hendak menyalakan laptop yang di tentengnya sejak tadi, dia tak akan sanggup membayangkan reaksi apa yang akan Sebastian tunjukan jika dia tahu isi laptopnya sudah hancur di tangan-tangan virus suruhan Ciel, daripada mengambil resiko dia ketahuan bahwa dialah yang mengutak atik laptopnya, Ciel lebih memilih melangkah menuju ibunya yang tengah duduk disebelah Sebastian

"Mom.. aku berangkat dulu" pamit Ciel, seraya mengecup singkat pipi sang ibu

"Hati-hati di jalan dear" pesan Rachel yang di tanggapi anggukan mantap sang putra

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan kak" ucap si iris biru ceria, iris biru bertemu iris merah selama beberapa detik, iris biru nampak menatap penuh kemenangan sedang si iris merah menatap penuh dengan kekecewaan.

"Brak.. " terdengar suara jemari yang tengah mengebrak meja, Ciel yang sudah hampir sampai di pintu depan dapat mendengar dan dia segera menyadari bahwa suara itu berasal dari Sebastian, Ciel menduga pasti Sebastian tengah kesal setengah mati menghadapi data komputernya yang rusak

"Yes...!" gumam Ciel sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya

T^T

Ciel sangat puas dengan hasil kerjanya tadi pagi, dia tak mungkin bisa melupakan rambut Sebastian yang hitam bercampur cat merah, juga bau sebastian yang super menyengat. Semalam Ciel memang mengendap-endap ke kamar Sebastian untuk mencampur sampo Sebastian dengan cat tembok warna merah cerah, dan membuang isi botol Black Code Sebastian serta mengantinya dengan cuka yang telah diracik dengan bahan-bahan super bau lainnya, Ciel melakukan itu saat Sebastian tengah sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya di ruang keluarga.

Si surai kelabu itu senantiasa mengembangkan senyum dan bersiul-siul riang selama di sekolah, otak usilnya terus memikirkan misi-misi selanjutnya agar Sebastian tidak betah berada dirumahnya.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

^o^)/ hai minna...

Kira-kira... ada tidak ya yang menunggu update fic saya? T^T

#plak

Kalaupun tidak ada saya sudah bertekad akan menyelesaikan fic ini sampai titik darah penghabisan *Nah lo... Lebaynya kumat

Abaikan ocehan saya...

**Enjoy Reading ^o^**

*Chepter 4 : Janji... ?

Suami istri keluarga Phantomhive memang sedang tidak berada dirumah, Vincent Phantomhive tengah menjalani perawatan karena diduga dia keracunan makanan, setidaknya itulah yang Ciel dengar saat sepulang sekolah, dia menyempatkan datang ke Rumah Sakit. Rachel tetap memaksa agar Ciel segera pulang dan menjaga rumah dengan kakaknya, sang ibu meyakinkan bahwa sang ayah akan baik-baik saja.

Ciel masih berat meninggalkan Rumah Sakit karena selain Ciel merasa bersalah atas apa yang menimpa ayahnya, Ciel juga malas bertemu dengan Sebastian, Ciel sedikit takut jika berhadapan berdua saja dengan Sebastian, bagaimanapun juga dengan tubuh pendeknya, Ciel tidak akan mampu mengalahkan Sebastian dalam pertandingan gulat atau semacamnya jika Sebastian mengajaknya berkelahi selayaknya laki-laki, karena tidak terima dengan apa yang dilakukan Ciel padanya.

Ciel tersentak kaget saat menyadari porsche silver Sebastian terpakir rapi di garasi rumah mereka

"Dia sudah pulang" gumam Ciel pelan, dia jadi sedikit ragu ketika hendak masuk rumah, khawatir kalau pemuda yang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya itu akan memberi serangan balasan. Namun sepertinya pemikran Ciel itu tidak beralasan sama sekali, karena Ciel selamat memasuki rumah yang bergaya minimalis modern itu

"Kau sudah pulang Ciel?" tanya sebuah suara dari dalam ruang keluarga

Ciel harus memicingkan matanya untuk melihat sosok yang memanggilnya tadi

"Yeah.." jawab Ciel dengan enggan sambil melangkah mendekati sosok yang tengah duduk diatas sofa merah batanya itu

"Bagaimana kabar dad? Ku dengar kau tadi ke Rumah Sakit?" tanyanya lagi, sambil melambaikan lengannya sebagai isarat agar Ciel mau duduk bersamanya

"Baik... kata mom kita tidak usah terlalu khawatir karena besok malam dad sudah boleh pulang" jawab Ciel yang kini sudah duduk di sampingnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sebastian?" tanya Ciel canggung, sambil melirik Sebastian yang tengah duduk bersandar di punggung sofa

"Sedang memonton televisi denganmu" jawab si iris merah sambil menoleh kesamping menunjukan beberapa deret giginya yang terjajar rapi

"Kau tak pergi ke kampus?" tanya Ciel sambil menatap televisi yang ada di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong

"Oh... ayolah Ciel, kau tak mungkin menyuruhku ke kampus dengan penampilanku yang seperti tadi pagi bukan?" Sebastian balik bertanya pada Ciel yang tengah tersenyum kecut.

Penampilan Sebastian sudah tidak seberantakan tadi pagi, rambutnya sudah kembali hitam legam, warna cat merah di tengah-tengah rambutnya sudah menghilang. Bahkan sekarang Sebastian sudah tercium seperti manusia bukannya seperti sigung.

Ciel memberanikan diri untuk bertanya setelah keheningan mengurung mereka berdua "Kau tahu siapa pelakunya?"

"Apakah aku harus menjawabnya? Lagi pula tidak akan ada habisnya jika amarah di balas dengan amarah, iya kan?" tutur Sebastian membuat bibir mungil Ciel terkunci rapat.

Ciel yang mengharap terjadi perlawanan dari Sebastian jadi merasa kecewa ketika tanggapan Sebastian malah datar seperti ini, hal itu membuat Ciel merasa menjadi manusia yang jahat dan membuatnya merasa sedikit bersalah. Bagaimanapun juga saat Ciel merencanakan misinya ini dia berharap tali tambang permusuhannya akan di tarik dengan keras oleh lawannya, Ciel sudah membersiapkan diri jika hal itu akan terjadi, tapi Ciel sama sekali tidak mengantisipasi jika lawannya malah melepaskan tambang permusuhan seperti saat ini.

Kedua insan yang tengah duduk di ruang keluarga itu tengah sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing, keduanya tidak serius menatap layar televisi yang tengah menanyangkan acara comedy. Sebelum sebuah suara memecah keheningan yang melanda mereka

"Ciel..." panggil Sebastian dengan suara yang pelan

"Ya..." sahut Ciel singkat

"Apa kau merasa pernah bertemu aku sebelumnya?" tanya si raven ragu-ragu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar persegi dihadapannya

"Tidak" jawab Ciel tegas

Ciel merasa ada sepasang tangan yang tengah memegang lengannya dan memaksa iris biru itu menghadap iris merah si raven

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sebastian sambil menatap sang adik lekat-lekat

Ciel merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan mata Sebastian yang seolah-olah menghujam langsung ke arah matanya

"Aku yakin" jawab iris biru yakin, dia mematap iris merah dengan tajam mencari jawaban kenapa Sebastian bertanya seperti itu, namun sayangnya Ciel hanya bisa menemukan sorot kekecewaan dari iris merah Sebastian

Terdengar hela nafas panjang, sebelum Sebastian membuka bibirnya lagi "Ku rasa kaupun pasti sudah melupakan janjimu" Sebastian melepaskan tangannya dari Ciel, dan dia segera beranjak menuju pintu depan

"Kau makanlah dulu, mungkin aku akan pulang larut" tambah Sebastian sebelum akhirnya dia menghilang di balik pintu depan meninggalkan Ciel yang masih shock dengan kata-kata Sebastian

"Janji...?" gumamnya lirih "Janji apa?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, dia masih binggung dengan kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir Sebastian. Dia lebih memilih membenamkan kepalanya pada bantal di dekatnya dari pada memikirkan sikap dan kata-kata Sebastian barusan, dan beberapa detik berikutnya Ciel sudah merada di alam mimpi

T^T

Alarm di sebelah ranjang Ciel berteriak-teriak mencoba membangunkan remaja berusia 17 tahun yang tengah asyik bergelut dalam mimpinya, setelah 10 menit sang alarm terus berteriak akhirnya Ciel membuka matanya. Perlahan tangan mungil itu menggosok kelopak matanya dan betapa terkejutnya Ciel saat menyadari tubuh ringihnya sudah berada didalam kamarnya, seingat Ciel dia semalam tertidur di dalam ruang keluarga sesaat setelah Sebastian meninggalkan rumah, kira-kira siapa yang mengangkutnya ke kamar?

"Apakah dad yang menggendongku" pikir Ciel seraya duduk di atas tempat tidurnya

"Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin, bukannya dad baru nanti diperbolehkan pulang" Ciel ragu-ragu untuk mengakui fakta yang baru saja terlintas dalam benaknya

"Apa mungkin Sebastian?" gumam Ciel pelan

Ciel segera menepis pikiran konyol yang sempat terlintas dalam benaknya, mana mungkin Sebastian rela menggendongnya sampai kamar, setelah semua yang Ciel berbuat padanya

"Mungkin saja kan" pikiran konyol Ciel kembali terlintas, berkali-kali Ciel berusaha menolak kenyaaan bahwa mungkin saja Sebastianlah yang menggendongnya, tapi kenyataan itu semakin jelas saat sebuah suara menegurnya dari arah pintu kamarnya

"Kau sudah bangun Ciel, bergegaslah nanti kau bisa terlambat sekolah, aku sudah membuatkan sandwich dan susu untuk sarapanmu" ucap sang raven yang tengah bersandar pada daun pintu kamar Ciel

"Apa kau bilang tadi? Susu? Apa mom tak pernah memberi tahumu kalau aku tidak suka susu" sembur Ciel saat seluruh roh sudah melekat dibadannya dengan sempurna dan otaknya mampu menangkap apa maksud kata-kata Sebastian

"Mom sudah bilang padaku, tapi selama mom tak ada aku ingin kau minum susu, badanmu itu terlalu ringan untuk ukuran remaja 17 tahun" sindir Sebastian sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya memperagakan seseorang yang sedang mengendong dengan bridal style.

"Kau..." seru Ciel, dia geram melihat tinggal konyol Sebastian yang masih mengejeknya. Dan sepertinya Sebastian menyadari kekesalan adiknya itu karena sebelum Ciel melempar Sebastian dengan bantal yang berada di dekatnya, Sebastian sudah menghindar dan menghilang dari pandangan si iris biru.

T^T

Pagi ini pasangan suami istri Phantomhive belum kembali dari Rumah Sakit, mungkin nanti malam mereka baru pulang, setidaknya itulah yang di dengar Ciel dari Sebastian. Jadi untuk urusan sarapan dan makan malam mungkin akan di handle oleh Sebastian, untung Sebastian jago memasak, jika tidak mungkin Ciel harus rela kelaparan seharian.

"Aku tidak mau minum ini" ujar Ciel saat dia sudah berada di meja makan dan menatap jijik serta menjauhkan minuman berwarna putih itu

"Apa salahnya minum susu, Ciel" bujuk Sebastian sambil mendekatkan gelas berisi susu itu kembali

"Sudahlah, jika kau tetap memaksa mending aku tidak makan seharian" ancam Ciel, sambil membuang muka dan berharap Sebastian segera menganti susu itu dengan teh

"Baiklah jangan makan jika kau tak mau menghabiskan susumu" diluar dugaan Ciel, Sebastian malah mengancam balik

Ciel sedikit kaget karena tanpa diduganya Sebastian malah balik mengancam, namun dasarnya Ciel memang keras kepala, dari pada menarik kata-katanya kembali dia memilih untuk kelaparan seharian

"Baik... aku berangkat" bentak Ciel menyambar tas yang mengantung di sandaran kursi makannya

Ciel yang masih kesal dengan tingkah Sebastian yang seperti ibu-ibu itu, dia hanya bisa ber-ich dan memaki sebastian dengan berbagai sumpah serapah yang dia tahu, Ciel yang masih emosi membanting pintu depan dengan sangat keras. Saat Ciel berada di pekarangan rumah, Ciel dapat menemukan hal yang bisa membuat moodnya membaik. Iris biru itu melihat mobil porsche milik Sebastian terparkir rapi dalam garasi rumahnya, sebuah ide usil terlintas dalam benak si surai kelabu. Tubuh mungil Ciel segera mendekat ke arah ban porsche silver tersebut dan segera mengosongkan udara dari keempat ban mobil Sebastian

"Rasakan kau!" maki Ciel di depan kap mobil porsche atau lebih tepatnya dia memaki pemilik mobil silver itu

TBC

Aoi ucapkan banyak terimakasih pada para reviews, biasanya saya akan membalas reviews lewat PM, jika tidak akan saya balas di sini...

**Corn flakes** : jangankan kamu, saja juga mau kalau bangunnya dicium Seba-chan *Ngarep Mode On

**Viichan kurosuna** : terimakasih banyak atas dukungannya viinchan... ^o^)/

Akhir kata... **Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Tanpa basa-basi... langsung saja Enjoy Chapter 5 ^o^)/

Chapter 5 : Keras kepala dan egois

Saat pulang sekolah Ciel masih melihat porsche silver masih terparkir di garasi rumahnya

"Apa mungkin dia tidak keluar rumah?" batin Ciel, dia segera mendekati ke empat ban porsche yang tadi pagi dia kosongi udaranya, namun nampaknya Sebastian sudah mengisi kembali udara bannya. Ciel menendang ban mobil tersebut dengan kesal, tapi tampaknya Ciel harus berfikir ulang jika mau menendang ban itu lagi karena saat ini Ciel tengah meringis menahan kakinya yang mulai berdenyut. Nampaknya kekesalan Ciel masih belum reda, dia mencoba membuka kap mobil silver itu dan mengores sedikit selang rem dengan cutter yang ada di dalam tas ranselnya

"Hati-hati ya kalau berkendara" ucap Ciel pada si 'mobil' sambil menutup kembali kapnya dan mengelusnya dengan pelan, seolah-olah sedang mengelus seorang bocah. Ciel tersenyum puas saat kekesalannya sedikit menguap

Sesampainya di dalam rumah Ciel melihat rumah itu nampak lenggang

"Kemana perginya Sebastian?" batin Ciel, namun sesaat kemudian nampak Ciel tengah memukuli kepalanya sendiri

"Bodoh... kenapa kau malah mencarinya, bukankah akan jadi hal yang baik jika dia lenyap dari muka bumi ini" ucap Ciel lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, yang kemudian di susul dengan sebuah kekehan ringan

"Aku mungkin orang yang menyebalkan ya? Buktinya aku bisa bercanda yang mengerikan seperti itu"

Dengan masih sibuk bermonolog Ciel segera melesat menuju kamarnya, dia ingin segera melepas penatnya, dan berharap tidak bertemu dengan Sebastian untuk sejenak karena dia tak ingin emosinya terkuras kembali untuk bersitegang dengan pemuda yang sudah hampir sepekan tinggal seatap dengannya itu.

Tapi niat Ciel untuk langsung ke kamar harus diurungkanya, saat dia melihat pintu kamar Sebastian sedikit terbuka, niat awalnya dia hanya ingin tahu apa yang tengah dilakukan si raven, tapi karena kamar itu sepi dan terdengar gemericik air dalam kamar mandi, otak usil Ciel kembali bekerja dengan cepat.

Ciel melihat sebuah pasang pakaian tengah terlipat rapi di ujung ranjang, dari sekilas Ciel dapat menebak bahwa Sebastian akan pergi keluar, iris biru itu segera melihat sekeliling kamar untuk menemukan hal yang dapat membuat misi usilnya berhasil. Tak berselang lama Ciel pun menemukan sebuah map biru yang ada di meja samping tempat tidur Sebastian, Ciel menduga pasti itu adalah esai tugas kuliah Sebastian, tanpa berfikir dua kali Ciel segera menyambar map itu dan membawanya keluar dari kamar Sebastian.

"Akan ku apakan kau ya?" tanya Ciel sambil menatap map biru yang berada di tangannya. Sebuah seringai panjang terhias di bibir mungil Ciel saat dia menemukan cara manis untuk membalas tingkah Sebastian pagi tadi

T^T

Ciel yang kini tengah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga sangat terganggu dengan suara gedebak-gedebuk yang berasal dari kamar Sebastian, Ciel yakin Sebastian kini tengah mencari map biru yang tadi dia simpan di atas meja. Setelah suara berisik di lantai atas intersitasnya mulai berkurang, kini terdengar suara hentakan langkah kaki yang kalut menuju tempat Ciel merebahkan kepala pada punggung sofa.

"Ciel..." seru Sebastian saat dia menemukan sang adik yang tengah menatap layar televisi dengan pandangan kosong

"Ada apa?" tanya Ciel tanpa mengindahkan panggilan sang kakak

Sebastian semakin geram melihat tingkah Ciel yang dengan segaja tidak mengacuhkan panggilannya, Segara Sebastian melangkah mendekati tempat duduk Ciel, dia menarik tangan Ciel dengan kasar, membuat Ciel tersentak dan merintih kesakitan tapi Sebastian sama sekali tidak peduli, dia ingin mendengar penjelasan Ciel, dia ngin menatap iris biru itu.

Saat Ciel sudah berdiri di depan tubuh tegap sang raven, Ciel pun dapat menyadari aura amarah Sebastian yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan

"Ciel tatap aku dan jawab pertanyaanku" bentak Sebastian, membuat si pendek segera menonggak menatap iris merah sang kakak

"Kemana map biruku? Kau yang menyembunyikannya kan?" tuduh Sebastian, ini mungkin suara keras pertama yang Ciel dengar dari Sebastian. Ciel yang menganggap Sebastian adalah manuasia yang tanpa emosi dan super sabar tidak pernah menyangka dia bisa marah dan menatap tajam seperti sekarang. Namun sorot iris merah itu tidak serta merta menunjukkan emosi semata, ada seberkas kekecewaan yang dalam terpancar dari sorotnya

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Ciel dengan sedikit gemetaran

"Benar bukan kau yang mnyembunyikannya?" tanya Sebastian melembut, kini tak ada emosi disela tanyanya, yang ada hanya perasaan khawatir saat melihat adik yang disayanginya itu beringsut ketakutan

"Maafkan aku Ciel, aku tadi sedikit terbawa emosi karena esay yang sudah sebulan ini aku kerjakan dengan susah payah tiba-tiba menghilang, aku hampir frustasi rasanya Ciel" jelas Sebastian seraya terduduk di sofa sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kasar

Ciel hendak mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bahu sang raven, namun sebelum hal itu di lakukan, Sebastian segera menonggak saat menyadari sebuah bau mengusik hidungnya

"Bau apa ini? Seperti bau kertas terbakar?" Sebastian segera beranjak dan menelurusi bau yang dia cium hingga akhirnya pencariannya pun terhenti di dalam dapur.

Ciel yang pelan-pelan mengikuti Sebastian dari belakang tak mampu berkata apa-apa saat dia menemukan Sebastian yang tengah berlutut di depan sebuah tong logam dengan api yang menyala-nyala memakan habis kertas dan menyisakan sebuah kertas tebal berwarna biru.

"Sebastian... aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya" ucap Ciel lirih bahkan terdengar seperti bisikan di belakang punggung Sebastian yang sedang menatap nanar tong logam yang ada di hadapannya

Ciel memberanikan diri menyentuh bahu Sebastian dengan pelan, namun sebelum Ciel melakukan niatnya, sebuah pergerakan membuat Ciel tersentak kaget

"Kau... apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Sebastian pada Ciel, membuat Ciel beringsut takut, Sebastian semakin melangkah mendesak Ciel yang semakin terdesak pada dinding dapurnya. Kini lengan kekar Sebastian tengah mengkungkung pergerakan Ciel. Ciel hanya dapat tertunduk saat dia sadar Sebastian tak akan mendengarkan apapun penjelasannya.

"Ciel... apa salahku padamu?" tanya si raven akhirnya, setelah beberapa waktu mereka berdiam diri dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan bagi Ciel. Ada rasa terluka dan sedih tersirat pada setiap kata yang dilontarkan Sebastian

"Apa aku menyakitimu Ciel? Apa yang membuatmu begitu membenciku Ciel, aku hanya..." Sebastian mengantung kata-katanya, dia mengangkat dagu Ciel perlahan membuat iris biru bertemu iris merah. Iris merah menyorotkan sinar terluka yang dalam sedang iris biru memandangnya hampa

"Katakan padaku Ciel" tuntut Sebastian tajam

T^T

"Aku tak pernah menginginkan seorang kakak" kata Ciel pada akhirnya, ada rasa getir saat Ciel sadar kata yang ia ucapkan dapat menyakiti orang yang kini tengah terperangah tak percaya mendengar kata yang meluncur dari bibir munggilnya

"Begitukah?" tanya Sebastian datar sambil membebaskan Ciel dari kungkungan lengannya

"Kata teman-temanku tak akan menyenangkan mempunyai seorang kakak, kakak hanya akan mem'bully'mu di rumah, akan menyuruhmu melakukan ini dan itu, dan kau akan selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan kakakmu jika dia lebih baik, dan orang tuamu akan lebih menyayangi kakakmu dan mengabaikan aku" jelas Ciel yang tak sanggup membendung apa yang selama ini dia fikirkan. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang telah meracuni pikiran Ciel dengan kenyataan konyol seperti itu

Sebastian tak sanggup menahan rasa terkejut pada si polos yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya

"Ciel apakah aku tampak seperti kakak yang kau bayangkan itu?" tanya Sebastian sambil menatap lekat-lekat wajah sang adik

"Apakah orang tuamu akan melakukan hal konyol seperti pemikiranmu itu Ciel?" tanya Sebastian lagi

Ciel seolah baru saja sadar atas kekonyolan yang dia yakini selama ini, orang tuanya tidak akan membandingkanya dengan Sebastian, Sebastian pula tidak akan melakukan hal buruk padanya jika dilihat bagaimana cara Sebastian memperlakukan Ciel selama ini, namun rasa ego Ciel yang tinggi masih belum cukup untuk membuat Ciel mengakui kekeliruannya di depan Sebastian

"Mungkin saja kau akan melakukankan, semua orang berpotensi untuk melakukannya" iris biru Ciel menatap iris merah Sebastian dengan angkuhnya

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu merasa tak betah berada disini agar kau cepat angkat kaki dari rumahku" lanjutnya

Sebastian tampak terkejut mendengar penuturan sang adik, yang dia tahu keusilan Ciel selama ini mungkin hanya sebagai ucapan selamat datang untuknya, bukannya mencoba untuk mengusirnya dari sini.

Dalam sudut hati yang terdalam Ciel ingin sekali menghentikan ocehannya tentang pernyataan dosanya di hadapan Sebastian, namun rasanya Ciel tak mempunyai kuasa penuh akan bibirnya yang terus berkata sombong di hadapan kakaknya

"Kau tahu, memang akulah yang melakukan semua itu, teh dengan obat pencuci perut, lalu sampo dengan cat merah, parfum dengan bau sigung, mengempeskan ban mobilmu..." belum selesai Ciel bercuap-cuap, suara Sebastian mengintrupsinya

"Kau sadar Ciel, sekarang ini siapa yang mem'bully' siapa?" tanya Sebastian tajam

Seketika itu Ciel hanya diam seribu kata, dia tak bisa membalas pertanyaan itu, yang dapat Ciel lakukan hanya tertunduk diam tanpa berani menatap iris merah itu dengan sombong seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu Ciel, apa yang aku lakukan ini hanya untuk menepati janjiku padamu" terang Sebastian sambil mencoba meraih kembali dagu Ciel, namun segera di tepis oleh tangan mungil Ciel

"Janji... Janji... kau selalu mengatakan tentang janji. Aku tak pernah merasa mempunyai janji denganmu, jadi berhentilah menuduhku seolah aku ini orang yang sudah melupakan janjiku sendiri" teriak Ciel penuh amarah

Sebastian hanya memandang adiknya itu dengan tatapan penuh kekecewaan dan rasa sakit hati yang dalam, membuat Ciel merasa bersalah dan ingin menghapus rauh wajah sedih kakaknya tersebut, namun emosi yang masih labil membuat Ciel kembali kelontarkan kata-kata tajam untuk Sebastian

"Pergi kau dari sini, aku membencimu"

Satu kata dari Ciel sanggup membuat wajah ramah Sebastian berubah memucat, Ciel yang melenggos dan melangkah meninggalkan dapur hanya bisa mendengar derap langkah Sebastian yang keluar dari pintu depan rumahnya dan sedetik kemudian dia mendengar suara porsche yang menjauh meninggalkan parkiran rumahnya

TBC

Balas Review

**Corn flakes : **terimakash untuk review nya... Do'akan semoga semangatku tetap membara ya... walau pun terjadi perang dunia ke tiga antara flamer dan reviews *Wkkkkkk

Penyakitku dari dulu adalah tidak bisa menyelesaikan cerita yang tak tulis, penyakit parah yang nggak sembuh-sembuh. Hehe

Corn, terimakash juga untk jempolnya, saya memang ogah kalau kamu kasih jempul kakimu, tapi saya masih terima kalau itu jempol kaki permen "panas-panas pop". Wkkkkkk

Akhir kata...

**Sampai jumpa pada Chapter berikutnya ^O^)/**


	6. Chapter 6

Hay... Berjumpa lagi dengan Aoi-Umay ^o^)/

Enjoy Reading Chapter 6 Minna-san...

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6 : Keping Ingatan

Langkah kaki munggil itu terseok-seok meniti tangga kayu yang menuju lantai dua, mulutnya berkali-kali mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terlalu sombong, egois dan menyakiti seseorang yang peduli padanya. Iris birunya mengabur saat genangan air mata mulai memenuhi rongganya, tubuh ringkih itu akhirnya terduduk di ujung tangga, tangan mungilnya mengapai dada yang terasa sangat sakit dan pedih.

Namun sedetik kemudian sebuah amarah menguasainya kembali, sikap keras kepalanya kembali menjangkitinya, dia segera melesat menuju kamar yang terbuka didepan kamarnya sendiri

"Ini semua salahmu" bentak Ciel melempar sebuah foto berbingkai kayu ke depan cermin dalam kamar tersebut

Terdengar bunyi kaca yang pecah kala bingkai kayu itu menyentuh cermin, membuat pecahan-pecahanya berterbangan jatuh ke atas lantai

"Aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya, jangan sok akrab denganku" teriak Ciel lagi, kali ini ranjang yang sudah ditata dengan rapi menjadi tempat pelampiasan emosi Ciel yang meluap-uap, seprei abu-abu itu dijabut dengan kasar, bantal-bantal yang tertumpuk rapi di buang Ciel ke sudut ruangan, menghamburkan bulu-bulu angsa yang menjadi isi dalam bantal yang kini teronggok di sudut ruang.

"Aku tak pernah membuat janji denganmu, jangan mengarang cerita yang bukan-bukan" buku-buku tebal yang tak berdosa itu menjadi sasaran pelampiasan emosi Ciel yang berikutnya, dia membuang semua barang yang ada di atas meja kesembarang tempat, dia bahkan merobek beberapa buku yang dapat dijangkaunya sebelum dia menemukan sebuah foto usang yang terselip di sebuah note biru milik Sebastian.

Ciel mengamati foto usang itu dengan seksama, dia merasa tidak asing dengan sosok kecil yang tengah tersenyum sambil bergelayut ditangan bocah bersurai hitam disampingnya. Iris birunya, surai kelabunya itu mengingatkan Ciel pada seseorang

"Inikan aku..." gumannya pelan

T^T

***FlashBacK***

Sesosok bocah tengah berteriak-teriak kegirangan sambil memandang langit dari beranda cottege yang kini tengah dia tinggali

"Salju... salju" teriaknya bersemangat, sosot matanya yang biru menatap salju yang turun dengan berbinar

"Kau senang?" tanya bocah bersurai hitam yang tengah berjalan mendekati si pendek

"Tentu saja kak, turun salju pada hari natal bukankah itu hal yang menyenangkan" suara cempreng si pendek menghangatkan suasana malam yang dingin. Si pendek itu segera menghaburkan diri ke dalam pelukan sang kakak saat bocah yang tiga tahun lebih tua itu berdiri di dekatnya. Sang kakak segera menbalas pelukan sang adik yang sangat disayanginya.

Tahun ini Keluarga Phantomhive dan Michaelis merayakan libur natal bersama dengan menyewa sebuah cottege kecil di pinggiran kota London. Natal ini adalah natal pertama yang Sebastian habiskan di kota London setelah lima kali natalnya di habiskan di negeri sakura Jepang. Sebatian sangat senang saat mengetahui dia memiliki seorang adik yang sangat baik dan manis, tubuh ringkih sang adik membuat Sebastian senantiasa ingin melindunginya, senyum ramah di bibir mungil adiknya membuat hati Sebastian tenang dan nyaman. Dia sangat menyanyangi adik 'baptisnya' itu

T^T

"Selamat pagi!" seru si suara cempreng, membangunkan Sebastian yang masih bergelut dengan selimutnya

"Hn..." balas Sebastian dengan enggan, sambil berbalik merapatkan selimut

"Bangun kak... sudah siang, ayo kita main salju" ajak si kecil sambil menguncang-gunjangkan bahu sang kakak dengan tangan mungilnya, walaupun hal yang dilakukankan tidak memberikan efek yang berarti untuk Sebastian muda

"Hmm... kak, kau tak ingin menemani aku main salju" namun suara kecewa Ciel sanggup membuat Sebastian langsung bangkit dan bangun, hal yang tak ingin dia lakukan saat ini adalah membuat Ciel kecewa

"Tunggulah di luar aku akan segera menyusulmu" ucap Sebastian sambil menyubit hidung sang adik dengan gemas

Senyum Ciel merekah mendengar janji sang kakak, dia segera melangkahkan kaki mungilnya meninggalkan kamar Sebastian setelah melepas tangan sang kakak dari hidungnya

Dengan enggan Sebastian merosot dari tempat tidur dan berlari kecil ke kamar mandi, setelah menyambar mantel yang ada di balik pintu, Sebastian segera menyusul sosok pendek yang membangunkannya tadi.

Sesampainya di beranda halaman belakang, Sebastian sedang mengamati Ciel yang tengah membuat bola salju dengan tangan mungilnya, dia terkekeh sendiri melihat Ciel yang dengan susah payah membuat gumpalan salju agar menjadi bola salju yang agak besar, Ciel masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya sendiri tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang mengamatinya dari balik pohon rimbun di belakangnya, Sebastian juga masih sibuk mengawasi sang adik dari atas beranda dan tidak menyadari bahaya yang akan mengancam Ciel.

Pria paruh baya yang tengah bersembunyi di belakang pohon itu tengah mengamati keadaan di sekelilingnya, dari balik mantel hitamnya dia mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya

"Hmm... ku rasa dia anak orang kaya, setidaknya aku akan dapat imbalan yang besar jika menculiknya" gumam pria yang kini siap menerjang ke arah Ciel

Sebastian yang melihatnya dari kejahuan hanya mampu berteriak membuat para orang dewasa berlarian menuju suara teriakan Sebastian

Sebastian segera menerjang lelaki paruh baya yang kini hendak mengacungkan pisau lipatnya ke arah Ciel, dengan bahu dan lenganya yang kecil itu sekuat tenaga Sebastian mencoba untuk menerjang sang penculik dan usaha keras Sebastian berbuah baik, pria bermantel tinggi sampai menutupi sebagaian wajahnya itu terjengkal dan mencium salju dingin dengan keras

Beberapa detik kemudian para orang tua segera berlarian ke arah halaman belakang, para ayah mengejar sang penculik sedangkan para ibu membawa putra mereka masuk ke dalam cottage yang ada dibelakang mereka

T^T

"Sebastian..." panggil Ciel lirih saat keduanya tengah duduk di depan perapian sambil mengenggam segelas coklat hangat

"Iya Ciel" jawab sang kakak tanpa memandang ke arah bocah yang memanggilnya

"Apa kah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ciel sambil menunjuk tangan kanan Sebastian yang tengah perban, sikap heroik Sebastian siang tadi membuat Sebastian harus rela tangan kanannya terkena sebetan pisau sang penculik

Sebastian segera melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk jari munggil Ciel dan kemudian menyungingkan senyum pada adik baptisnya itu

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ciel, ini hanya luka kecil" Sebastian mengerak-gerakkan tangan kanannya ke udara agar Ciel percaya dengan kebohongannya

"Aku akan lebih sakit jika kau yang terluka Ciel" tambah Sebastian sambil menusap lembut pipi si pendek dengan tangan kirinya yang sehat

Bibir mungil Ciel mengulas sebuah senyum sebelum akhirnya ia berkata "Aku senang sekali mempunyai kakak yang menyayangiku, aku berjanji akan menjadi adik yang baik" Ciel segera menghamburkan diri memeluk Sebastian tanpa memperdulikan kakaknya yang tengah meringis menahan sakit di tangan kanannya

"Aku juga senang mempunyai adik yang manis sepertimu, aku juga berjanji akan menjadi kakak yang baik"

"Janji" tanya si kecil dengan suara cemprengnya sambil mengangkat jari kelingking dan menyodorkannya pada Sebastian, sedetik kemudian Sebastian juga mengangkat kelingkingnya dan menautkannya bersama jari mungil sang adik

T^T

Ciel mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan mendapati rupanya hari sudah berganti menjadi malam, dia mengusap perlahan wajahnya untuk mengingat-ingat mimpinya

"Apa yang aku lakukan disini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Dia tengah berbaring di sebuah kamar yang berantakan atau lebih tepatnya super berantakan, di pojok ruang ada cermin tinggi yang sudah pecah berkeping-keping, bantak-bantal yang sudah tak berbentuk teronggok di pojokan yang lain, serta kertas-kertas yang berserakan dimana-mana.

Ciel segera menoleh ke arah tangan kananya yang sedang memegang sebuah foto usang, dia mengusap foto itu pelan dan berujar lirih "Kakak... Janji kita" dan tanpa Ciel sadari setetes air mata membasahi pipi mulus Ciel

T^T

Nostalgia Ciel pada masa lalu harus terhenti saat dia menyadari ponsel yang dari tadi bersarang di saku celananya meneriakkan ringtone dengan keras. Ciel segera merogoh sakunya dan menekan tombol, lalu mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya

"Halo..." ucap Ciel datar

"Ciel..." terdengar suara sopran seseorang yang sangat di kenal Ciel, namun dari balik suaranya dia tahu orang yang kini menelfonya tengah menangis

"Ada apa mom?" tanya Ciel panik. Berbagai pikiran buruk berkecamuk di dalam otaknya, dia takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada sang ayah

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada dad?" tanya Ciel tak sabaran

"Sebastian... Ciel" suara sopran sang ibu masih bergetar saat melafalkan nama sang putra baptisnya

Ciel makin tidak mengerti dengan keadaan yang terjadi, kenapa sang ibu sampai menelfon dengan suara yang parau seperti itu, dan kenapa dia malah membicarakan Sebastian

"Sebastian terlibat kecelakaan tunggal, dia sekarang tidak sadarkan diri di Rumah Sakit" terang sang ibu akhirnya, membuat Ciel langsung menjatuhkan ponselnya, dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Sebastian yang beberapa waktu yang lalu di usirnya dengan kejam, kini terbaring tak sadarkan diri

Ciel meraih kembali foto usang yang tadi di pegangnya, air mata yang tadi menitik setetes sekarang iris biru Ciel mulai mengabur dan melinangkan air mata dengan derasnya

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sampai jumpa pada Last Chapter My Brother is My Sweet Enemy ^O^)/**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Maaf...

Tubuh ringih itu tidak peduli jika cuaca malam yang dingin bisa membekukannya, dia juga tidak peduli dengan pandangan aneh setiap orang yang memandangnya di jalan karena penampilannya yang kacau. Surai kelabunya berantakan, matanya sembab, kulitnya yang pucat terlihat semakin pucat setelah terpapar cuaca dingin malam itu apalagi dengan hanya memakai kaos pendek yang dipadu dengan celana pendek berwarna hitam. Otaknya mendadak beku tak mampu berfikir dengan jernih untuk sekedar menyambar mantel dikamarnya, setelah mendapat telfon dari sang ibu dia hanya menginginkan satu hal, dia ingin bertemu dengan Sebastian dan meminta maaf pada sang kakak

T^T

Iris biru itu menatap nanar ruangan di hadapannya, disana terbaring pemuda awal 20 tahunan dengan perban di kepala, gips di kaki kanannya, selang infus di tangan kirinya dan beberapa luka yang menyebar di sekitar kulit putih porselennya

Ciel tak sanggup memasuki kamar perawatan Sebastian, dia tengah sibuk mengutuki diri sendiri atas apa yang selama ini dia lakukan pada kakaknya.

"Ciel kenapa tidak masuk?" sesorang tengah menyentuh bahu Ciel perlahan membuatnya mendongak dan menatap wajah sang ayah

"Masuklah, dad yakin dia ingin bertemu denganmu" ajak pria paruh baya itu sambil mendorong sang putra masuk ke dalam

Sesampainya di dalam Ciel mengambil duduk di sebelah kiri tempat tidur pasien, Ciel hanya menatap tak percaya, dengan perlahan tangan mungilnya menyentuh tangan kiri sang raven. Bibirnya terkunci, Ciel bingung harus mulai dari mana atau harus berkata apa, terlalu banyak hal yang ingin Ciel sampaikan pada sang kakak

"Apa yang terjadi dad?" tanya Ciel pada akhirnya setelah dia berdiam beberapa lama

"Kecelakaan tunggal karena rem blong, sepertinya ada yang segaja merusak selang rem mobik kakakmu" terang sang ayah. Raut muka Ciel mendadak berubah mendengar penuturan sang ayah, untung Vincent Phantomhive tidak menyadari perubahan wajah putranya yang mendadak memucat itu karena pada waktu yang bersamaan sang istri masuk ke dalam ruangan

"Dad... apa dad tidak pulang? Harusnya dad pulang dari Rumah Sakit hari ini kan?" tanya Ciel, membuat kedua orang tuanya yang tengah bercakap-cakap menoleh ke arahnya

"Biar aku yang menjaganya, kalian bisa kembali besok" tawar Ciel, dia tak tega melihat kedua orang tuanya yang sudah dua hari ini menginap di Rumah Sakit harus menginap lagi

"Kau yakin Ciel?" sang ibu mendekati Ciel dan menatap lekat-lekat sang putra. Ciel segera mengangguk menyakinkan kedua orang tuanya terdengar desahan nafas sang ibu sebelum akhirnya pasangan suami istri itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan

Ciel kembali meraih tangan sang kakak dan mengenggamnya erat sesaat kedua orang tuanya menghilang di balik pintu ruangan serba putih itu

"Sebastian... " ujarnya lirih "Maaf..." Derai air mata kembali menghiasi pipi pucat Ciel

T^T

Ada rasa tidak nyaman saat Ciel membuka matanya hari itu, ruangan yang ditatap dengan iris birunya tidak seperti kamarnya, bau ruangan itupun menyengat tak seperti bau lavender di kamarnya. Ciel mengercapkan mata berkali-kali untuk berusaha mengingat peristiwa yang terjadi malam sebelumnya, iris biru itu langsung terbelalak saat dia menemukan kepingan ingatnya, Ciel terlonjak dari tempat tidur berwarna putih itu. Otaknya serasa beku ketika mendapati Sebastian tengah duduk santai dengan menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya yang masih terdapat selang infus

"Selamat pagi Ciel" sapa si iris merah ramah

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Harusnya kau yang berbaring di sini, apa kau tak sadar luka-lukamu itu ada dimana-mana?" Seru Ciel, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk manusia yang malah tersenyum melihat reaksi surai kelabu itu

Ciel segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan hendak mendorong Sebastian untuk mau kembali berbaring di atas tempat tidur

"Saat tadi aku bangun, aku tak tega melihatmu yang tidur dengan mengenaskan sambil menopang dagu seperti itu, jadi akhirnya aku memindahkanmu ke tempat tidurku" jelas Sebastian saat tangan Ciel menariknya agar mau kembali ke tempat tidurnya

Keheningan kembali menyerang ruang berbau obat itu, kedua manusia yang ada di dalamnya tengah sibuk dengan fikirannya masing-masing, sebelum suara lirih Ciel memecah keheningan

"Maafkan aku" Ciel kembali kehilangan kata-katanya, dia tertunduk menatap pungguna tangan Sebastian yang sedari tadi digenggamnya

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu" tak ingin melihat adiknya bersedih, tangan berselang infus itu menyentuh dagu Ciel agar dapat menatap iris biru sang adik

"Kau tak marah?"

"Untuk apa aku marah, bukanya semalam kau sudah menyesali semua perbuatanmu dan mengingat semuanya" jawab sang raven sambil menyentuh hidung mancung Ciel singkat

"Kau mendengarnya, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ciel terkejut

Sebastian membelai pipi sang adik lembut sebelum berkata "Aku sudah sadar sesaat sebelum mom dan dad pulang"

"Kenapa kau malah pura-pura tidur?" tanya Ciel tajam

"Jika aku membuka mataku semalam, apakah kau akan mengakui kesalahanmu dengan dramatis seperti semalam Ciel?" Sebastian mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang adik, agar dapat menatap iris biru yang mulai berkaca-kaca itu

"Dengan melihat sikapmu selama ini, aku yakin kau tak akan mau mengatakan apa pun jika kau tahu aku sudah sadar" tebak Sebastian yang mampu membuat Ciel merona, Ciel tak bisa berbohong pada pemuda di hadapannya ini, dia lebih memahami Ciel dari pada siapapun bahkan dirinya sendiri

Iris biru itu kembali mengabur, bukannya semalam Ciel sudah menghabiskan air matanya di samping Sebastian saat menyesali kesalahannya tapi kenapa air mata itu kembali mengenang. Air mata pagi ini bukan air mata kesedihan seperti semalam, namun air mata haru. Dia sangat bahagia memiliki seorang kakak yang begitu menyayangi dan peduli padanya

Sebastian segera melebarkan kedua tangannya, Ciel yang melihat itu tanpa sempat berfikir lagi segera menghamburkan diri dalam pelukan sang kakak

"Aku berjanji akan menjadi adik yang baik dan memperbaiki sikapku selama ini" lirih Ciel sambil sesengukan di dada bidang Sebastian

"Aku juga akan berusaha menjadi kakak yang baik" balas Sebastian sambil mendaratkan kecupan di kening sang adik

***FiN***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilog**

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja dirumah Ciel?" Ciel sudah mulai bosan mendengar pertanyaan yang sudah ratusan kali dia dengar seharian ini

"Aku akan baik-baik saja mom, kan aku tidak sendirian di rumah ada Sebastian yang menemaniku" jawab Ciel datar sambil membantu sang ibu memasukkan koper ke dalam bagasi mobil

"Tapi kakakmu belum sembuh benar Ciel, kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu setelah semua koper sudah tertata rapi dalam bagasi

Ciel menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu "Mom... dua tiga hari lagi Sebastian pasti sudah sembuh dan bisa berjalan tanpa tongkat, merawatnya sehari dua hari tidak akan sulit bagiku mom"

"Benar... Ciel dan Sebastian pasti akan baik-baik saja di rumah" kedua kepala yang tengah berdebat itu langsung menoleh ke arah suara Vincent Phantomhive yang baru saja keluar dari dalam rumah mereka

"Mom... tak usah mengkhawatirkan aku, aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang" sosok di samping Vincent ikut berargumentasi, sambil tertatih dengan satu tongkat untuk membantunya berjalan

Dengan sigap segera berada di samping Sebastian untuk memapahnya berjalan, walaupun hal itu tidak membantu sama sekali karena tinggi mereka yang berbeda, Sebastian membiarkan saja sang adik membantu sebisanya.

"Lalu... apa mom yakin tidak perlu di antar sampai bandara?" Ciel kini bersuara di sela kegiatannya yang membantu Sebastian, namun sedetik kemudian terdengar suara gelak tawa dari tiga orang yang menatapnya

"Ciel kau terdengar seperti mom" ucap Sebastian di sela tawanya. Ciel hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya saat semua orang sedang tertawa

"Dengan kondisi kakakmu yang seperti itu tidak mungkin kan kalian mengantar kami ke bandara" jelas sang ayah

"Lagipula dad akan pastikan sampai dengan selamat sampai di Jepang, jadi jangan terlalu khawatir ya Ciel" ucap sang ibu sambil mengecup singkat pipi sang putra

setelah memastikan semua hal yang perlu di bawa sudah masuk ke dalam mobil, memberikan berbagai peringatan untuk Ciel dan saling berbagi pelukan, akhirnya sepasang suami istri Phantomhive masuk ke dalam mobil dan melesat menuju bandara

Ciel dan Sebastian hanya menatap mobil yang melaju menjauh itu sambil melambaikan tangan melepas kepergian kedua orang tua mereka.

Ciel yang berdiri di samping Sebastian, sedikit terkejut saat sang kakak melebarkan kedua lengannya

"Kau kenapa? Kau tak ingin masuk ke dalam?" tanya Ciel datar

"Kau tak ingin memelukku seperti tempo hari?" goda Sebastian, sontak saja membuat wajah Ciel merona

"Kau... jangan bercanda" seru Ciel sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah

"Ciel.. tunggu" panggil Sebastian sambil menarik salah satu lengan Ciel, saat mereka sudah didalam rumah

Refleks Ciel segera mengibaskan lengannya supaya tidak di tarik oleh Sebastian, membuat sang raven sedikit jatuh terduduk dan menabrak pintu yang ada di belakang mereka. Ciel yang mendengar suara rintihan Sebastian segera menoleh dan mendekati si raven

Walaupun Ciel tengah sebal pada tingkah kakaknya yang selalu mengodanya, tidak dapat dipungkiri dia tak dapat mengabaikan kakaknya itu

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf aku tidak bermaksud... " belum selesai Ciel berucap sebuah lengan dengan sigap meraih tubuh mungil Ciel dan memeluknya dengan erat

"Hei... apa yang kau lakukan!" protes Ciel sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sebastian

"Patuhlah sesekali Ciel, ini hukuman karena kau telah menghancurkan kamarku tempo hari" ucap Sebastian seraya menengelamkan wajahnya ke surai kelabu Ciel

Terdengar dengusan kesal dari bibir Ciel sebelum dia mengumamkan sesuatu "Aku membencimu"

Sebastian hanya bisa terkekeh saat mendengar gumanan sang adik, dan dapat menyadari apa yang dimaksud Ciel "Ya Ciel... aku juga menyanyangimu" lirih Sebastian pelan di balas dengan seringai sang adik sebelum bibir mungilnya kembali berkata "Kau menyebalkan" sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang kakak

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haaaah... akhirnya selesai juga fic saya

Mungkin masih banyak kekurangan dalam penulisannya, saya menerima jika ada kritis dan saran dari kalian semua untuk kesuksesan fic-fic saya selanjutnya...

Akhir kata...

Review please ^o^)/


End file.
